Slowly but Surely
by numero 34 es Mi
Summary: Sasuke left and she moved on. Tsunade sends her and others on a mission to stop him and Orochimaru, will she acknowledge her feelings for another or not even try for fear of heartache, again. kakaXsaku bad at summeries.. rate m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. i think all of us who writes these stories wish we do thou.....

Enjoy, its my first story... hope you like!!

* * *

Chapter One

She sat there, waiting, but little did she know that he wasn't coming. She waited for hours, days, weeks, months, years even, but he never came.

It's been 7 years since Sasuke left, she waited for years but he never came back, so she did what needed to be done, she gave up and moved on. She's now 20.

The sun was waiting to rise, the sky had that pre-sunrise glow to it making it all the more beautiful. It was supposed to be just another day in Konoha. Sakura was getting ready to go work her shift at the hospital when there was a knock at the door. Groaning she goes to the door to see who would bother her at this hour, 5:30 am (her shift starts at 6 btw.. hehe) She opens the door to see Naruto. "What do you want?" she asks "I have to get to work soon, and what are you doing here so early?" He just grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head, "HI Sakura-chan, uh Tsunade-sama wanted to see us. She told me you would be awake getting ready for your shift, so to go ahead and get you now." "Oh" was her only reply.

_I wonder what Shishou wants? _

**Probably for you and loud mouth over there to go on a mission… Why else?**

_Well duh, but why this early in the morning?_

**Have no clue besides you would've been at work for half the day.**

_Oh shh, smart-ass… _

**You know you **_**love **_**me… XD**

As she walked with Naruto to hokage tower not even listening to him go on and on about how he missed his breakfast this morning, because she was sitting there arguing with herself and deep in thought about what Tsunade wants.

15 minutes later they're at her office wondering what's going on. They knock on her door and enter after she yells for them to.

"Ahh so I see you're here," the blond hokage states "sorry for the early summoning, but I have a very important mission for all of yall."

"All, Tsunade-sama?" ask Sakura.

"Yes Sakura, we are just waiting for Kakashi now." While Sakura and Naruto both anime drop to the floor both complaining how he's always late and it would be at least noon before he's probably even up, not to mention here.

Tsunade just smirks and points behind them, they turn around to find none other than Kakashi Hatake "Yo" he lazily says like he's bored and doesn't want to be here. And of course their jaws drop like omg he's early! He just smiles his eye crinkling smile and scratches the back of his head.

"All right, time to get to business. Team Kakashi, I have a very important and highly dangerous mission for you." She stopped and gauged their reactions:

Naruto the number one hyper active knuckle-headed ninja, tried to hide his excitement as best as he could and not interrupt. This was his first A-ranked mission in what seemed like forever to him, which was actually just a little over one and a half months ago.

Sakura her apprentice, who almost is able to surpass her, who is like a daughter to the hokage, just waited patiently for her sensei to tell them the details of the mission. She knows why Tsunade pauses before she's about to brief a team for a new and relatively dangerous mission.

Kakashi, Konoha's very own Copy-cat Ninja, just sat there looking very bored and was barely able to stay awake at this hour, when in fact his attention was completely and fully on Tsunade and what she was about to say.

She continued "We have found information about Orochimaru's whereabouts. It seems that he and Sasuke are planning to attack Konoha within a years' time. And I need you three to stop them, AT ONCE!"

All three of them were shocked with this news, the only thing they could think of at this point was…

_Why, Sasuke?_

"I'll give you three till noon to get ready and leave, you may take Sai and Yamato with you if you wish, but I figured this was something personal you three would want to take care of. But Jiraiya will be meeting up with you three when you are closer to their hideout." Tsunade said while handing Kakashi the map. "Dismissed" she practically yelled, while they all bowed and quickly left to gather their belongings, for their most crucial and hardest mission yet.

* * *

Its short, i know, hoped you liked.. please feel free to rate and review...... wont hurt my feelings if you don't.. but i'd like feed back since this is my first ever story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..

oh and i may forget to put more of them up so it goes for all of them.....

Whelp here's number two.. Hope yall like...

* * *

Chapter Two

Kakashi sat on a branch reading his Icha Icha Paradise, he's already packed waiting for noon to come, but instead of actually reading he's thinking.

_I hope Sakura and Naruto can handle this..especially Sakura…she used to love him, but then he left, and she became stronger.. _

AND

_How should we handle this situation? Who should come, I'd like just for my team to go but I know we may need the help._

He made his decision. He poofed into town, he only had a couple of hours to inform the other two.

Naruto and Sakura sat by the gating waiting for their former sensei. Naruto was starting to grumble about how he was always late, and she couldn't help to agree.

About 15 minutes after noon, Kakashi showed up with both Sai and Yamato. Sakura and Naruto were either shocked that Kakashi showed up early, well early for him most of the time, or that Sai and Yamato was with him.

"Sorry I'm late but I had to inform these two about the mission and then wait for them to pack." Kakashi tells them. They both said it was ok and that they were glad to have them both with them since they knew what they went and are going through since Sasuke left.

As they got ready to leave they made sure that everyone knew once they got closer that Jiraiya would be meeting up with them a days' time before they got to the hideout so they could plan and receive the information he had. They were all ready to go and try and get Sasuke back but knew if they couldn't that they would just have to stop Orochimaru from their attack on the village. The Hokage had specifically told them to stop the attack but if there was a chance to get Sasuke back they could try and take it. She knew they would do that anyway, so why make it harder on them and she decided to let them have a chance at getting Sasuke back.

It will take them around two days to meet up with Jiraiya, but at the rate they were traveling it may take them less than that. They were just blur going through the woods, from the speed they were going. They were all anxious to meet up with the sannin so they could get to Sasuke back. Suddenly Kakashi called for a halt. They were wanting to get there quicker but knew they all needed a break, so they made a cold camp and just snacked.

"Sakura you all right?" asked Kakashi

"Yea, just a little shocked."

"Okay but you know all of us are here if you want to talk, especially me." _Why did I just say that? I mean I'm here for her if she needs anything but what makes this time any different? Maybe because she's meeting up with Sasuke for the first time in years. I mean I know she doesn't have any feelings for him, but what if she changes her mind?? _

_Wait why do I care? Do I care? Do I care about her? If so why? What's happening? OK just stop right now, you're on a mission, with a high chance of not coming back, _if_ we make it back then I'll contemplate these thoughts……._

_Did he really just say that? _"Oh, umm thanks Kakashi." She said while giving a small smile. _Don't blush I mean it's not like I have feelings for him….. Do I?_

After about 30 minutes they were rested and ready to head out again. They traveled swiftly and carefully until dusk then it was Yamato's turn to call for a halt. "We don't want anyone hurt while just traveling, otherwise our mission would be at risk. So we'll rest here for the night." He did his special jutsu to make the house appear or grow. There were three bedrooms, one for Sakura, one for Naruto and Sai, and one for Kakashi and Yamato, as well a sitting area so they could have supper and discuss different plans that may be helpful for stopping Orochimaru and bringing Sasuke back. They talked until the younger three could no longer hide or cover their yawns.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. We are closer than we expected to be after our first days travel. We can take it a little easier tomorrow and we'll most likely still be there before Jiraiya, so there's no need to rush." Yamato tells everyone.

"Get some sleep, we all need it." adds Kakashi.

They all agree begrudgingly, not wanting to stop making plans to bring Sasuke back, but have no other choice since they know that they need their sleep.

As Sakura goes to her room, she feels somebody watching here but chooses not to turn around and acknowledge it, she knows who it is. _Why is he looking at me, what has changed between us? _She thinks as she tries to keep a small blush from her cheeks.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura come quick!" yells one of the nurses working with Sakura during her night shift._

"_What is it?" _

"_It's Kakashi, he's been injured, him and his ANBU team. He's hurt_ _the worst, he needs your help."_

_She ran to the OR where Kakashi was located. The nurses there had slowly started to stabilize him, but they were making little progress. _

"_What's wrong?" ask Sakura_

"_He's got cuts on his arms and shoulders, a few broken ribs, and some damage to his organs, also we think he overdid his Sharingan." _

'_Just like you Kakashi, over doing yourself to save your team.'_

_She got to work repairing his organ's since they were in the worst shape. It took her a while and then she got to work on his cuts since his blood flow was working better, he had one across his chest and it was deep. Luckily his ribcage protected him from any further damage. She was getting low on chakara. 'I can't quit. I can't give up on him!! Kakashi don't leave me!!' was all she was thinking about while doing this. She finally got his bones healed and moved to his eye. She did the best she could with her depleted chakara, she eased his pain and tried to bring back his sight but she was so tired. _

"_Someone go get Tsunade, I need her to help me finish with his eye." _

_One of the nurses ran to get her, while Sakura kept working on his eye. _

_Finally the Hokage got there and saw Sakura getting very tired._

"_Sakura, enough or you'll end up hurting yourself!!" she yelled while moving Sakura out of the way as she finished healing Kakashi. 'What the hell was she thinking? She could have seriously hurt herself.'_

_Sakura finally stopped and slowly went to get something to drink knowing that her former sensei is in good hands with Shishou. _

'_Why did I react like that? I mean I could have hurt myself by depleting my chakara like that.' Over the years after Sasuke left to go train with Orochimaru and Naruto left with Jiraiya, she became really close to Kakashi since he was the only one of the original team 7 left. They often trained together when he wasn't away on suicidal missions. He even helped her to become Jounin, for which she was extremely grateful._

_She took the rest of the day off knowing full well she wouldn't be of any use after what happened. She was still worried about him even knowing that Tsunade was taking care of him. 'What's going on?' she wondered. 'I need to talk to Ino.' _

_As she got home and started to relax, the phone rang. Knowing full well who was most likely calling her._

"_What in the world do you think you were doing? Almost draining all of your chakara, you could have been hurt by doing that stupid little stunt. I thought I taught you better than that!" yells Tsunade through the phone, while Sakura is holding it away from her ear. _

"_I'm sorry Shishou. I won't let it happen again."_

"_You better the hell not. Next time I won't be so nice. *sigh* get some sleep Sakura, you can have the next two days off. Oh, and by the way, Kakashi is doing fine. You can check on him tomorrow."_

"_Thank you." _

_**End of Flashback**_

'I was so worried when I saw him like that, but it wasn't the first time I saw him like that, but that time was different. Why?'

* * *

Hoped you liked.. Please tell me how ima doin so far..


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's chapter 3.. hope yall are liking this so far..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Three

They all woke around dawn. Yamato was making breakfast while the others decided to go out and train a little to loosen their muscles up for the upcoming days. They all came in just as he was finishing up.

Soon everyone was done and they were on their way again but this time they were going a little slower considering they were ahead of schedule. They reached the area where Tsunade informed them to meet Jiraiya around noon and he wasn't expected there till dusk. So they set up camp and decided to wait and try and relax.

Jiraiya was just about to meet up with the team Tsunade sent when he heard commotion behind him. He turned to see, Pakkun.

"Oh, uh hey Pakkun. Is Kakashi close?"

"Yes he asked me to keep an eye out for you so I could inform him when you were here. Follow me."

As Jiraiya followed Pakkun back to the campsite, he was contemplating on how to break the news to the team. He knew Tsunade would send the best and the best happen to be _them._ He knew their heartache after what Sasuke did to them and he hoped they would be able to complete the mission and not let him get to them.

As he reached camp he saw them waiting in a circle for him ready for his reports of Sasuke. He sighed knowing full well that he would have to brief them now or risk the threat of hurt, and the latter most likely happening, he knew of Sakura's temper. But he has a surprise for all them, that no one would see coming.

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure you're not suspected?"_

"_Very, the know nothing of my betrayal. Now you have all the information I gave you?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Good. In a weeks' time he'll be at his weakest so that's when they need to strike. I'll fight back against you until the last moment when he's about to go down. Agreed?"_

"_Hai. Do you want me to tell them? I will have to tell Tsunade but what about the others?"_

"_No. I will when the fights over."_

"_Ok, but they may try and kill you."_

"_I know but they can't." and with that the betrayer disappears._

'_I wonder if they'll notice something is up when we start fighting. I hope he truly isn't suspected otherwise this won't work.' And then Jiraiya disappears into the night to get this plan ready before the week is up._

_**End of Flashback**_

(A/N: ok so you may have figured out who the betrayer is, it's not hard. But if you haven't go me.. It should be revealed in the next few chapters.. hopefully..)

'He better be ok, or else I'm going to die.'

Sakura watched as Jiraiya was coming and sitting down in front of the fire, she knew he knew he had to tell them now. Because he knew what she could do to him if the mood took her.

Sighing as he sat down, he got ready to tell them the information he acquired. "As you all know that Orochimaru is planning on attack Konoha, now I have a reliable source inside his hideout don't even ask me who because I will not tell you. I was told that in a weeks' time he will be at his weakest, and that was a week ago tomorrow. So you see we have to move quick." He took a drink of tea as he let what he said to sink in. They all looked determined and were waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Orochimaru has quite a few followers with him in his hideout, along with Sasuke, but somehow he'll be at his weakest tomorrow around three. We have until then to come up with a plan. I think I should personally deal with him myself, but I'll hash that out with yall and we'll find a course of action."

They all nodded, they knew that Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya would come up with the best plan for them to take. As those three started talking about it Sakura decided to get up and look for a stream to wash up a bit, it's been a while since she had a decent bath.

"I'm going to a stream and wash up a bit." She states.

"Don't be long, we're too close for you to be careless." Says a worried Kakashi.

"I will Kakashi, I know better."

"Mhm"

As she's walking towards the stream she feels as if someone is watching her, she hopes its not Naruto or Sai for their sake because she would literally kill them. She didn't think it would be Sai, he's a little unemotional so why would he? It would most likely be Naruto, he's turning into a younger Jiraiya. Training with him for over two years would do that to someone, she thinks as she quickly slips into the stream so as to her watcher wouldn't she her. As she's slowly starting to relax she doesn't sense someone coming up behind her.

'Either she's too relaxed or she's just playing like I'm not here so _she _can surprise _me_.' Thinks her watcher, 'well what should I do?' he asks as he debating on whether or not to surprise her or leave her. He goes for the first, seeing as how this would be a chance to actually surprise the ever observant kunoichi.

"Enjoying your bath?" ask the watcher.

She yells and turns around to see……..

* * *

Enjoy!!! i like to leave cliffhangers.. Even if they are totally see through.. hehe. hope you enjoyed.. please tell me how ima doin so far.


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to nickule and Lazyr-Than-You for the updates... i really apperciate it.. makes me feel good... lol

Ok, so here's chapter four...ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter Four

As Sakura turns around to see…… Kakashi.

"Kakshi you ass," yells Sakura as she searches for a rock to throw at him while slightly embarrassed for getting caught so easily, "why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"Hmm probably because it was the only chance I had to this since you became jounin." He answers calmly. "Oh and you don't need to drop your guard like that, I could've been the enemy." He adds given the chance to 'teach' the young girl like he used to.

*sighs* "I know, I just couldn't help it. This mission has me so tense. What happens if we actually do get him back?"

"I honestly don't know Sakura, we'll just have to wait and see what the council and Tsunade says."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder sometimes and it gets pretty bad."

"Don't think like that Sakura, you're too young for such thoughts." He says while chuckling a little.

"Yea, thanks."

"You probably need to get out and head back to camp soon." Says Kakashi as he walks away with his usual lazy wave.

Sighing she gets out of the stream as soon as she feels Kakashi's chakra get further away. 'I wonder what all that was about. Surely he didn't come here just to tell me to get back. How long was I here?' She thinks as she looks down at her pruned hands. 'Oh, so I guess I got to relaxed and got them worried.'

*Kakashi's POV*

As he was walking away he couldn't help but think of the way she looked when I was sneaking up on her. 'So peaceful, it's been a while since I seen her like that. Ever since she became jounin she's matured a lot more. And we grew closer as we trained together. She became my friend, without me even knowing it, she was just always there.'

'OK stop it Kakashi! You need to concentrate on the mission or else something could happen to her and it would be your fault…like always.'

He was still deep in thought when Sakura came back to camp with her hair still a little damp from her bath.

'hmm she looks so beautiful with the firelight glow.' He thinks and doesn't realize he's staring.

"Umm Kakashi??" Sakura ask

"Hmm"

"Are you ok? You're staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"

'Oh shit, she caught me staring.. Play it off… How everything I could think of involves me getting closer and I really don't need to do that.. *sighs* oh well here it goes.'

"Yea you have a leaf in your hair, let me get it." So she can't catch me at my lie. Hopefully.

"Oh, thanks," was all she said while I pulled the "leaf" out of her hair.. 'It's so soft.'

"well I think it's time to go to bed we got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." She says after I get around to the other side of the fire.

"OK, I got first watch anyways."

*Next Morning*

Sakura wakes up at dawn, from old habits, stretching.

"Today's the day we can get Sasuke back, if he wants to come back." She says to herself as she gets out of the tent.

"Hey Sakura," greats Naruto "would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, it's been a while since I had some genuine campfire breakfast. What we having?"

"Well I could be elaborate, but it's just fast and simple, cup ramen. Nowhere near as good as Icharuka's (I think that's the name of it….) though. But it's easy on missions.."

"Oh goody" says Sakura, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where are the others?"

"I think they are either doing some light training or washing up at the stream." He says while going into thought. No doubt about Sasuke. 'He's been strangely quiet on this mission.. Not the usual Hyper-active nin. I hope he's ok.' Thinks Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto, are you ok? I mean I know what happened between you and Sasuke, but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I'm ok Sakura, just I feel horrible for what happened. I couldn't stop him or bring him back to you. Like I promised."

"Oh, Naruto its ok. I don't hold you to your promise anymore. I was just being selfish, and a boy-crazed fan girl. I don't love Sasuke like that anymore." She says trying to comfort him. "We'll bring him back. Believe it." She says using his all-time saying against him.

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Anytime. Oh look here comes everyone, maybe they figured out a plan for today."

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Yamato, and Sai come walking up to the two jounin.

"Alright," starts Jiraiya "as you both know Orochimaru and Sasuke are planning on attacking the Hidden Leaf Village. Me, Kakashi and Yamato came up with a plan of action last night and hopefully it will work, if not we'll just have to fight our way out and try and get as many as Sound nin as we can. But we _have_ to get Orochimaru first and foremost before this mission is considered a success."

"Now since the hokage gave us permission to try and bring Sasuke back we will try, but if he isn't willing to come back to us, I'm afraid we have no choice." Says a sad Kakashi, he too feels like it's his fault Sasuke left.

"Ok so here's the plan." Says Yamato "We need to make sure we all know our parts before we do anything."

(A/N: ok so im not good at plots and plans but ima going to give it my bestest.)

They hash and re-hash the plan until they all feel like they know what to do by heart with their eyes closed. They also discussed possible outcomes and are semi-prepared for what they're about to encounter and do. All but one was in the dark about how Jiraiya got his information and how it was so accurate.

They never expected what will actually happen when they storm the hideout.

* * *

Ok, so im still working on the next chapter and it may take me a while to put it out... school is almost done for the semester and ill be able to work on the story some more..

Hope yall enjoyed...


	5. Chapter 5

alrighty so here's chapter 5, there's not alot of dialouge in this one but it's very important to see what's goin on, or so i think.. and that's what i aimed for...

buuuut, ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter Five

It was almost 3 when everyone signaled they were in there positions. Jiraiya, who was given scroll to send and receive a signal from his source, signaled to said source that they were ready for the attack to commence. They waited until Kakashi attacked first, for this is what they planned. They didn't have enough people to surround the hideout, but the 2 jounin, 3 ANBU, and the sannin they had were enough to cause a lot of damage, even if they were outnumbered 4 to 1.

Kakashi would be the first to make his move. Silently he would infiltrate the hideout and set off a bomb in the middle, or the meeting room so had the source told Jiraiya to do. It would draw all the missing-nin in the hideout and there they would see the famous copy-nin, just within they're grasp.

Of course, _him_ being the famous copy-nin, there was no way they would catch him, because it was _Hatake Kakashi_ they are talking about here. He just wouldn't let them.

After Kakashi set off the bomb that's when the others would make their move. Jiraiya would go for Orochimaru, Naruto for Sasuke, and Sakura for Kabuto. And the other two would go find out whether Kakashi led the missing-nins outside or stayed in the destroyed building to start fighting them while waiting for back-up.

They had decided this was the best course of action.

Naruto got to after Sasuke because he still felt bad for letting him get that fateful day at the waterfall. And he still felt like he need to surpass him before he would truly be considered strong, but that was a very small part out of habit after all these years.

Sakura got Kabuto because they were both very skilled with their chakra control and she knew if anyone had a higher chance of survival against him it would be her..

_Kakashi didn't like this to say the least but suppressed his emotions seeing as how stubborn she was and her reasoning was sound, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He would have preferred her fighting alongside him so he could keep an eye out for her. Not that she wasn't a capable kunoichi, no that wasn't the case at all, she could almost beat him in fact, almost. So why did he want her beside him when they fought? So he could protect her, no it was because of a deeper and yet to be acknowledge feeling he was having. He just hoped they both lived long enough for him to figure it out._

Of course Jiraiya got Orochimaru, even thou he's at his weakest he'll still be a strong opponent. And Jiraiya was just like Naruto and the same goes for Orochimaru and Sasuke. Plus he's also one of the legendary Sannin.

As Jiraiya waited for the signal from his source he couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this now of all times, it just confused him to no end, but then again he was writer, of dirty novels at that, so who was he to question the motives of this young man. While he was thinking the scroll started to turn white, signaling that everything was clear and for the Leaf nins to make the first move. Jiraiya signaled Kakashi and that's when it all began.

As Kakashi set out to start the distraction, everyone had echoed thoughts _'Be careful Kakashi' _but little did any of them know one was filled with more concern and worry that he wouldn't be able to make it back.

As Sakura watched Kakashi disappear into the hideout she couldn't help but wonder if something already happened to him. It seemed like it was taking him a long time to reach the center of the compound 'Be patient' she chided herself, 'it will take a lot to bring down the famous copy-nin you know, give him credit.' And that's when she heard a loud _boom. _She smiled knowing he had succeed in part of his goal and the missing nins now would come and find out what the commotion was. Sakura, and others, quickly jumped into action to fulfill their roles as well.

Jiraiya quickly met up with Sakura, knowing full well that Kabuto would not leave Orochimaru's side, since he was sick and at his weakest, while the others went to join Kakashi. Naruto had a feeling that's where he would me Sasuke and then they could take their fighting somewhere else.

Sakura followed the sannin since his source gave him the much needed directions to make it to Orochimaru's chamber, and that's when the battle would begin. They stopped outside an ordinary door, nothing marking it as special until they looked closer and saw that a snake was neatly and perfectly drawn into the wood of the door, barely noticeable to even the highly trained ninja's.

"Sakura, once we get in there you will be on your own since I will be battling Orochimaru and it will get ugly. Be careful of Kabuto, he's nearly as ruthless as Orochimaru and will do almost anything to win." Says a very worried Jiraiya, he promised he would take care of his love's apprentice. Yes him and Tsunade we're together but not many knew of this relationship, the Hokage just found out herself when he went on a particularly dangerous mission, and they we're hard pressed to make up for lost times.

"Hai, I know Jiraiya-san. And you be careful, it would break Shishou's heart if you were heart." She smiled innocently while looking at his incredulous face full of shock, "Yes I know, and don't worry your secret is safe with me, but be careful yourself. Please?" she asked/said to the elder nin.

"Of course." was his only reply before opening the door in front of them to face the oncoming battle.

Kakashi had set off the explosive tag just like planned, and just like planned all 50 of the missing-nin came running to see what had happened. _'You know they should be smarter than this.' _Thought Kakashi as all of them came running. *sigh*_´So much for the smarts they once used to have, can't they see it's a trap?' _

He walks out into the open as he feels his team's chakra signatures getting closer. "So would any of you show me where the restroom is? I've been running all morning and I thought I would just drop by and see if I could you the toilet." He says rather calmly as the other ninja's eyes go wide with who they are facing and most importantly outnumbering right now, I mean 50 to 1 who could win against those odds? But they failed to notice the other four chakra signals closing in so therefore the odds were evened a little.

The traitor just smirked, knowing full well what was about to happen and with whom he would be fighting. It wouldn't proper otherwise, since they once fought oh so long ago. He couldn't wait to see how much Naruto had grown over the years, or let Naruto see how much he has also. Yes it was time to face the nine-tailed demon fox holder. And he was all the more ready for it, he just hoped everything would turn out alright in the end, but if not then so be it.

* * *

Ok, so by now you should know who the traitor, secret source, and whatever else he's been called is, but if not i will surely reveal it in the next chapter. hope yall liked!!!


	6. Chapter 6

HEY EVERYONE!!!! Sry it took me so long to update.... i kinda lost intrest in writing and i also got stuck... I am no good at fight scenes..... and if you have any suggestions after this i will gladly read them and try to work them into my story.....

I've also noticed that many ppl have added this to there alert lists and im sooo happy.. and feel bad that i couldn't update sooner.. i will try my hardest to keep working on this stroy.

ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Six

Naruto, Sai and Yamato were on their way to meet up with Kakashi and when they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. Kakashi had just walked right out into the open and addressed them and no sooner than they got there, Naruto saw Sasuke leaning against the far wall, relaxed with an obvious smirk on his features. This effectively caused Naruto to stop dead in his tracks since the plan was for him to fight Sasuke after all.

"You guys go on ahead and meet up with Kakashi. I'm going after Sasuke." Naruto says and immediately heads for him.

Sasuke sees Naruto heading for him and decides to take their fight somewhere else, somewhere there is no chance of any interference, so he takes off with Naruto right on his heel.

Kakashi sees his teammates come up while one short he knows that Naruto must have found Sasuke. _'Be careful, Naruto.' _Thinks the former sensei of the two, before turning his attention back to the 40-odd remaining missing-nins. Now that Sai and Yamato had come to help him, they could easily dispatch them. And with that he moved his headband up from over his Sharingan eye.

The door slowly opened to reveal Orochimaru's room. It was darker than the hallways they ran through, and there he was lying on the bed.

"Where's Kabuto? We know he's around here close, just from looking at you I can tell your sick, and him being the loyal dog he is, he won't be too far from you." Says Sakura.

"Well, well you sure have grown from a little love struck girl. Are you ready for another round, Sakura?" ask Kabuto.

"Bring it on, and I'll show you how much I've grown." Replies Sakura, with venom in her voice.

**Yes, four-eyes, bring it on and we'll show you how much we've grown. **

_Time to show him what we're made of._

While Sakura and Kabuto were exchanging words all Jiraiya and Orochimaru did was look at each other until he broke the silence.

"Well you know it's about time you were able to catch up with me. Took you a while Jiraiya, maybe you've gone soft in your old age." Says Orochimaru.

"Yes, it's been a long time Orochimaru."

They just stayed there watching each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

'_Sasuke, where are you going?' _thought Naruto as he followed his teammate.

Finally Sasuke stopped in a clearing about three miles away from the hideout.

"Now we can fight without interruption." Says Sasuke, "Naruto how much have you grown in these past years?"

"You will find out soon enough, Sasuke." Replies Naruto.

"Hn, I guess we will. But you see I too have grown."

"I know." Is all Naruto says as he creates his shadow clones and charges Sasuke.

Kakashi took a small breath as he just dispatched another enemy nin. They were down to half the number they started with, which was too easy for his liking. He felt as if something was about to go wrong. But then he may be just a little anxious, for he wanted to finish with these missing-nins quickly and see how Sakura was doing.

_I hope she's doing ok against Kabuto. Now I wish I wouldn't have let her out of my sight, what was I thinking agreeing to this?? _He thinks to himself as he cuts down yet another enemy.

"Ok, it's time to stop playing around. Sai, Yamato, take cover." Warns Kakashi.

They jump back, seeing him start doing hand-signs faster than the eye can see. That's when they realize what he's about to do, one of _his _jutsu's, the Lighting Blade.

They watch as he cuts down the already small numbers to even smaller ones. When he's done with that attack Sai and Yamato go to him.

"Go, Kakashi. We can handle the rest." Says Yamato knowing what the other leader of team 7 was thinking.

"Yes, go. Go check on Sakura. We all know you're worried about her." Adds Sai knowingly.

'_What? How did they know?' _"Err, thanks." He replies back and takes off to find Sakura and Kabuto, knowing full well that they are most likely fighting already. _'I wonder how she is doing. She has grown a lot in these past years. But when did I start to worry about her like this. I mean I have always worried but this has gone beyond what I used to.'_ He thought as he hurried to get to Sakura.

Sakura had just dodged another one of Kabuto's attacks with the chakra scalpel.

_Uh, this is harder than I thought, but what good is a fight if there's no challenge? Then there wouldn't be any fun. _

**Come on girl, we both know your just playing with him. I think he even knows that. Just look at his face. **

_Ahh, but where is the fun in that? Look can't you see him starting to squirm?_

They both in fact were right, Kabuto had a look of total concentration yet full of fury at how she was able to so easily dodge his attacks and she still had yet to launch one of her own. He, indeed, knew she was toying with him and it was making him mad, but will still able to keep his calm while he fought because he knew one little mistake with her and he was done for, after all she _did _train with one of the legendary sannin.

"Come on Kabuto, can't you even hit me? I mean after all, all I am, is a love struck girl aren't I?" taunts Sakura.

"Hn, why don't you just show me what you're really made of?" asks the weary Kabuto.

"You won't like what you see when I do. Are you sure you want me to attack?"

"Just show me, you love struck little girl."

Although that made Sakura angry, she did not lose her cool. She just merely smirked and said, "All right, you asked for it." And began to attack him with a force which only brought one person to his mind, Tsunade.

"You know I won't be easy to kill, even in my weakened state. I still put up quiet a fight, Jiraiya."

"I figured you would, otherwise it wouldn't be you, Orochimaru. Tell me, just how sick are you? Do you honestly think that Sasuke will let you have his body? He still has other plans, plans of revenge against his brother, Itachi. Even if I don't finish you, he most certainly will."

All Orochimaru could do was growl, for Jiraiya was partly right. He would live past today and his battle with him but he would also still get Sasuke's body. He _had _to.

* * *

Hope yall liked... and once again im not good at fight scenes and would love suggestions....... Reviews would be nice too......

Have a good New Year!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Whoo! the next chapter in my story! Sry it took so long. been super busy. Things are finally slowing down and i'm getting back into the grove of the story. Hopefully it wont take me to long to update the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hn, is that all you know Naruto? If that's the best you've got then this fight really won't be much of one." Taunts Sasuke lazily as he dodges all of Naruto's clones.

"I'm only just warming up Sasuke, don't worry, the fight is still yet to come." Replies a confident Naruto.

"We'll see."

And that's when Sasuke attacks.

He moved so fast Naruto almost missed him. One minute he was in front of him 10 feet away and the next their face to face. Sasuke has his katana out preparing to strike Naruto down, but he isn't having any of that. Naruto barely manages to dodge Sasuke's attack and brings out a kunai just in case he gets close like that again.

"So Naruto, you've gotten faster haven't you?"

"Che, what did you expect? Me to fight like my 12 year old self again? Get real, it's been years since we last fought, I have been training you know."

"Hmm, I figured so. Tell me did you finally get Kakashi to train you like you always wanted? Or was you able to find another shmuck to help you?"

"Grr, I'll get you Sasuke."

Smirking Sasuke says "Bring it Naruto. No holding back."

As Jiraiya was talking to Orochimaru, Sakura started to attack with a force Kabuto hasn't seen since him and Orochimaru went to ask Tsunade for help with his deadened arms. She indeed was trained by the Godaime. It was taking all his effort to just dodge her attacks. _Why did I have to open my big mouth? _And yet another dodge. He was growing weary. He _had _to finish this soon or get away, his master still needed his medical expertise. Or he just was being plan selfish if he really thought about it, but there is no need to admit that.

**Come on, we both know your still playing with. Lets hurry up and finish this so we can go help the others. **

_Yea, I know, but its fun making him sweat. _

**I agree, but have you even thought he may try and escape? WE can't have that happening. He's the only one who can reduce **_**his **_**pain. And we want **_**him **_**to suffer for as long as possible for making Sasuke betray the village. **

_OK, so you're right. _

"No more games Kabuto, you're _mine_ now." Sakura says fiercely before she starts to actually attacking him.

It took of his concentration to just dodge her attacks. He wasn't even able to look for an opening. Then he felt a sudden pain his left arm. _She must've just barely got me.. How? It's not possible for her to _this _strong! Damn that Tsunade! _

"Hmm, how's the arm Kabuto?" sneers Sakura.

"Stings a bit, not to bad." He lies. _You little bitch. You know damn well that it's at the very least fractured. I hate to say this but I either have to get out of here or she'll kill me. I can see that glint in her eyes. _

"Ah too bad, I was hoping to break it. Tsk I must try harder." Sakura plays along.

_Ugh, I must finish him now! Or he'll get away and I can't have that. _

Kakashi had his presence successfully. Nobody noticed he was here. Well at least the two who he wanted to keep it from. The two sannin noticed him almost immediately but they did care. They were too busy figuring each other out and what the other meant to do.

Jiraiya knew right away that Orochimaru was sick. Although pale before he was even paler now. His hair lacked any luster and looked just plain dead.

Orochimaru knew that he was stronger than Jiraiya. He had always been, but that was before he lost his arms, which still hung dead at his sides. He didn't know what would happen. Sakura was beating Kabuto and Kakashi just came to help her. He would lose. And if he lost Kabuto no one would be able to help his arms. And if that happened he would rather die. _Unless _he got Sasuke. Where is he? He should be here. He was in the building when the Kohana nin came in, but I felt his chakra head towards the woods.

And then realization struck him. He went off to fight the Nine-Tails. And a evil smile struck his face.

Sighing Jiraiya said, "So I take it you figured out where Sasuke is."

"Fighting the Nine-Tails. He'll annihilate him easily and then come back to me."

"Naruto isn't the same as he was. He's grown stronger. He won't be as easy to beat as you think."

"Hmm, we'll see."

Sasuke and Naruto had been at it for what seemed like hours but in reality it had only been seconds. Both had minor cuts caused by the other.

Sasuke had been surprised by Naruto's speed. He had managed to give him some minor cuts. Needless to say he was impressed. It was hard for Orochimaru to keep up with him. Naruto had indeed grown stronger.

Kabuto was losing. He wouldn't last much longer. He had to leave, _now!_ He was losing his breath and Sakura had gotten one to many hits. Not even a hit really, just grazes. But her chakra control was great and her strength was almost beyond believable. One hit to both his arms, another to his leg and one more by his cheek. _If she hits me anywhere else, I'm through. I have to leave. _

Sakura saw the look in Kabuto's eye, he was about to run.

"Where are you going Kabuto? We're not finished. You're still breathing."

"Hmm, I'm afraid we're going have to finish this fight some other time, _blossom._"

"Aww, that's too bad. I'd hate for you to wait in fear of our next fight, so why don't I finish this right now. You won't suffer, _much_." Smirks Sakura.

"Yes, I'd like to see this fight come to an end too." Says a hidden Kakashi, "If you try to run Kabuto, you won't get far."

"Ahh, so you have Kakashi coming to your rescue, how pathetic."

"Hmm, are you sure you mean rescue? If I recall correctly, you received all those injuries from me. And I didn't even get a solid punch in and your already about to fall down." answers a confident Sakura. "So I think that would mean him coming to _your _rescue because I have no intentions of being merciful. He would just strike you down as soon as you run."

_Shit. She's right. Damn her. How can I get out of this alive? I either fight her or suffer a painful death. Or run and get struck down like a coward. Either way I lose. _

Sakura see him debating on whether or not to continue the fight or run, like a coward he truly is. But then she sees a little spark in his eyes, and prepares herself for anything.

Kakashi sees Sakura's reaction and wonders what Kabuto's got planned. He brings out a kunai just in case. He's prepared for almost anything.

Sakura sees Kabuto doing hand signs and recognizes what they are.

"Do you seriously think I'll fall for a clone?"

"Maybe, if you don't know which one is the real me." Answers Kabuto as two clones appear.

_Kakashi, I hope you can tell the real from the fake with your Sharingan. Because if he does what I think he will then we may lose him because the floor is about to cave. _

"Bring it."

All the Kabuto's charged at Sakura, whom just smirked. Because of two reasons. One, Kakashi had kept an eye on the real one and therefore killed both of his clones leaving the real one alive for Sakura. And two, she would finally get to finish this bastard off.

* * *

Hoped yall enjoyed! R&R if you wish.

Peace out.


End file.
